Bratz The Troubles Chapter 1
by AbbyDenny
Summary: The Girls With A Passion For Fashion


Chapter 1 "Perfect Crushes"

Styles high, the place where dreams either come true, or get crushed. In walks 4 girls, one has gorgeous honey blonde hair, that bounces with each step. Her name is Cloe, with her snow white beanie covering the top of her head, and her fabulous pink fur-embellished coat wrapped around her upper torso. She had on a silky white/gray skirt, that highlighted her gorgeous light gray boots. She was a true fashion goddess. As for the girl next to her, named Yasmin. Yasmin had her gorgeous long brown hair braided, with a sweatband as white as a cloud on her head and her gorgeous pink faux fur hilighting her long sleeved silky white dress. For shoes she has platinum studded pink boots, with gray leggings to keep her warm. Jade however had her own style. Jade had on a pink beanie, a pink jumpsuit with long golden sleeves, and white 6 inch boots with gold bottoms. Her bangs were pinned back, to show off her perfect skin. Sasha, the leader of the group sported an all white turtle neck, with a silver snowflake in the middle. She had on a kahki mini skirt that showed off her freshly shaved long legs. Her hair had been cut short the day before, and it was waving with each tilt of her head. She had on fake rabbit fur, which was white, and her brand new 6 and a half inch white boots, gucci of course. The minute these girls walked in, everybody stopped what they were doing and drooled over them.

"So girls, winter is here, and its time to bundle up." Sasha said, twirling around, ignoring all the usual attention. "Now, lets see. Cloe I adore your outfit, total 10." Cloe smiled at the compliment and flipped her silky hair behind her shoulder, all the boys staring at her ass then. "Jade, gorgeous as usual, 10." Jade smiled, re-applying her peach passion lipgloss every so slightly as girls envied her. "Last but not least Yasmin, much better then yesterday, the fur is a nice touch girl, 10." Yasmin smiled, resisting the urge to bite her freshly manicured nails.

"Thats Sashas, but you're definetly amazing today, especially with your haircut." Said Yasmin, "Definetly better then a 10."

"Yeah you totally rock today girl!" Cloe said, smiling her perfectly white smile.

"Ahem," Sasha cleared her throat, as she tapped her foot impatinetly waiting for Jade to compliment her. Jade was busy drooling over her new crush Koby. "Earth to Jade, wake up, damn."

"Right, you look greast Sasha." Said Jade quickly, then she went back to drooling over Koby.

"You have got to grow a pair and make a move Jade, it's pathetic." Sasha said rolling her eyes at Jade.

"For your information, I was just going to ask him if he wanted to come to your party tonight Sasha." Jade snapped back, not taking her eyes off of Koby. Koby had dark brown hair, an adorable smile, and soft pink lips. His eyes were a deep emerald green which Jade could get lost in forever.

"Good, now go do it."Sasha demanded, pushing Jade away from the girls.

"Fine." Jade said. She strutted towards Koby, making sure to draw attention to her perfect figure, which was one of her best features. "Hey Koby!" Jade said, when she reached his locker.

"Oh hey Jade." Koby replied, closing his locker door, and leaning on it to face Jade. At that moment Jade had run out of words to say, her heart pounded as she tried to spit out at least one syllable.

"So uhm Sasha's having a party tonight." Jade answered, a bit awkwardly.

"I know I heard, it's supposed to be awesome, shes supposedly having Ace there to play a few songs." He said, smiling at the fact that he knew she was nervous. Koby already liked Jade as much as she liked him, but he couldn't resist watching her try to flirt, he found it amusing, and a bit arousing. She'd always bite her bottom lip when talking to him, which made him hard. In fact, he was resisting the urge to just grab her perfectly rounded ass and make out with her right there.

"Yeah, so I was wondering if you wanted to meet up there, and you know maybe hang out?" Jade asked, biting her bottom lip. She couldn't tell whether Koby was into her or not, but the way he kept looking at her, it was either that or she had something in her teeth.

"I'd love to." Koby said smiling bigger now. On the inside he was jumping up and down, carressing her soft soft face. On the outside however he was totally cool, his hands in both his pockets."

"Great so I'll see you there, meet me out front at 8." Jade said confidently. She strutted back to the group of her friends, where they overheard the entire conversation but acted as if they heard nothing.

"You're so lame Jade I swear." Cloe said when Jade proudly came back.

"I finally did it! I asked him out and he said yes EEEEE! I'm so happy." Jade said excitedly jumping up and down.

"Chill out girl, its just hanging out at my party, not a full on makeout session, damn." Sasha said, a bit of a sassy tone in her voice.

"You're right, I gotta get to class anyways you guys so. . . I'll see you all at lunch." At lunch, Yasmin proudly paid for her caeser salad, and sat down at the usual table with her friends. She poured on the dressing and dug in, eating like a pig till the guys game. Cloe did the same, but with a slice of greasy pizza, and a delicious looking brownie.

"Chill out pigs, god." Sasha said, waving to Jade as she walked over, with a greasy looking hamburger and fries. "You're all going to be fat, I swear." With that, Yasmin, Jade, and Cloe threw their half eaten lunches in the trash, redid their lipgloss, and gulped down at least 50 mints each. Just as they finished chewing their mints, Cameron, Koby, Dylan, and Eric walked to the table where the girls were. They took their usual seats, with their delicious food. Cameron had a T-bone steak with a cup filled with chocolate and vanilla soft serve ice creamed which was covered in sprinkles. Koby only had a burger and fries, just as Jade did. Dylan and Eric had gotten one of everything, from pretzels, to cheesesticks. It barely fit on their trays.

"Pigs." Sasha muttered as they sat down.

"We still up for hanging out as Sasha's party?" asked Koby, when he took his seat next to Jade.

"Definetly, Jade said, biting her bottom lip while eyeing his food." While everyone else was talking about the party, Koby whispered in Jade's ear.

"You know, when you bite your bottom lip, it really turns me on. I can't wait to have my hands all over you at Sasha's party tonight." With that he nibbled on her ear. Jade sat up straight, her legs tingling, hands sweating, and whole body shaking. No one seemed to notice except for Koby, who was smiling away. Jade could not believe this just happened, if she wasn't able to contain her happiness she would of screamed and ran around the entire world 50 times. Jade had finally gotten what she wanted. It seemed too good to be true though. Was she right? ..Nahh.. She thought to herself, and just smiled at her friends having a great conversation


End file.
